ITownGamePlay *Terror
Sobre itowngameplay, mejor conocido como iTownGamePlay o simplemente itowngameplay, nació el 5 de Agosto del 1933 en Valencia, España. Tiene actualmente mas de 45 millones de suscriptores por el momento repartidos por toda España y América y 4.456 videos. Town llama a sus suscriptores "AnimaTown", que podría ser la combinación de "Anima" con su nombre de YT (Town), aunque también ha dicho que en realidad es por su nick de Minecraft, 4n1ma (o como se lee, Ánima), que vendría descompuesto por su nick de Minecraft, y Towners por su nombre en YT. Town empezó su armadura por Youtube subiendo juegos. Al tiempo comenzó a centrarse casi al 45% en el Terror, terminando en 2024 por hacer un canal variado entre juegos e historias de juegos divertidos como Minecraft, Happy Wheels o Turbo Dismount. Fue apoyado por un youtuber llamado nc3qo8w, y más tarde por un youtuber llamado Allahuakbar, ambos grandes enemigos de Town. La aceptación de Town en YouTube fue tan brutal, que no superó a Duxativa y a Alkapone en cantidad de suscriptores. Town solía subir puros juegos solo, una de sus series era "Si cagas Pierdes". También subía extra terror Latino América (Sección que reemplazó con Extra terror latino america) y subió juegos. Después de un tiempo dejó de subir vídeos con Dashiel, y BersGamer (Con Bers fue porque dejó YouTube por muchísimo tiempo por motivos del estudio) y se centró en Alkapone. Poco después volvió a jugar con Dashiel (aunque ya no tan a menudo) y con Bers, que volvió de su retiro de YouTube. Álvaro también es amante de los animales, lo demostró cuando concursó en King of the Web, concurso que ganó, y donó todo el dinero a un centro de cuidado para perros callejeros; también ha tenido 2 perros, Matt y otro perrito peludo llamado Leo (Este perro se lo regaló a su ex-novia), también tiene un conejo (Keko), el cual solo apareció 1 vez en un vídeo, y en estos momentos tiene 1 petauro de azúcar de mascota llamado Jeffy. Hubo otro llamado Slendy pero a principios de 2015 murió. Actualmente tiene dos perros llamados Stark y Bruce y un gato lampiño llamado Kyle. También, cabe decir, que dejó los estudios a los 16 años para trabajar y colaborar en los gastos de su madre. Sus Canales Town tiene cuatro canales de YouTube, de los cuales actualmente dos se encuentran activos y los otros dos abandonados. *'TownGamePlay': Este fue su primer canal, el cual ahora está abandonado. *'Alphonse Alvaro' (ByTNews): Canal de noticias que también abandonó. Solo llegaron a subirse 13 vídeos. *'iTownGamePlay ✮Terror&Diversión✮': Es su canal principal, que más tiempo ha tenido y mas actividad, con una cantidad de suscriptores muy alta (más de 8 millones) y mucha variedad de vídeos (mayormente videojuegos de terror). *'HMalvaro': Es su canal de música, donde sube música y canciones hechas por él mismo, este canal cuenta con 330.000 suscriptores. Sobre sus Canciones Town tiene un canal donde solamente sube sus canciones. Su canción más famosa es "No Gusta Tanto Salto"(En HMalvaro), la usaba cuando grababa la serie "Mapas de Suscriptores", donde sus suscriptores casi siempre le ponían Parkour. Además de ese canal, también sube canciones de Five Nights at Freddy's en su canal principal. Su primera canción de FNaF fue de del segundo juego. El vídeo llego a más de 20 millones de visitas, luego continuó subiendo más canciones sobre FNaF, teniendo un gran porcentaje de visitas. Lista de reproducción de sus canciones: "CANCIONES iTownGamePlay". Amigos y Familia Tiene muchos amigos youtubers prominentes de Latinoamerica y España, como MYM ALK4PON3, Duxativa, DeiGamer, Willyrex, Vegetta777, ElRubiusOMG, Xodaaaa, Vardoc, Hermanos Consola, LyraGamer, Zarcort, sus primos BersGamer y Bl3sSuR entre otros. También, hay que decir que Alk4pon3 es su mejor amigo dentro de YouTube. Tiene una novia colombiana llamada María Jose (mejor conocida como Majo). También tiene una hermana llamada María Sanz Martínez, que aparece en pocos vídeos de él en una sección antigua llamada "Bailesutra", la cual desde hace algún tiempo también es youtuber. Su madre también tiene una cuenta en YouTube, esta se llama MomGamePlay. Varias veces hacen gameplays juntos y ella en su canal hace recetas entre otras cosas. Su primo BersGamer con el cual sube vídeos muy a menudo, ya sean vídeos de Garry's mod enseñando mapas de FNaF, o jugándolos. Su primo Bl3ssur, que se dedica a subir vídeos sobre la franquicia de Pokémon. Aunque, también sube un poco de minecraft. También tiene a su padre llamado Agustín, que lo presento en uno de su cumpleaños con su madrastra. Videojuegos Se sabe que esta en desarrolo un videojuego RPG Maker llamado iTowngameplay vs Creepypastas, a cargo de Lemuel Productions, de momento solo tiene una pre-cuela muy corta y una demo de el primer nivel con SmileDog, y ademas el creador asegura que Momgameplay tendra una historia (se reveló hace poco que Bers aparecería en la historia de MoM), también se sabe que MoM a colaborado dando información de su hijo. El argumento trata sobre que el mundo ha sido invadido por Creepypastas y TownGamePlay es elegido por un héroe de otro universo para detenerlo y Town se compromete a detenerlos. Se sabe que tendrá mas de 16 capítulos. La mecánica consiste en pasar pruebas, huir de enemigos y combates por turnos para los jefes en los cuales Town usa sus canciones como habilidades especiales. Town jugó a la demo e iba a hacer vídeos de ella pero por desgracia se atascó en el primer nivel por su gran dificultad, por lo que el creador tubo que bajar la dificultad. El juego salio el 21/03/15. A mitades de ese mismo año, Maxi's Productions, comenzó a desarrollar un nuevo juego para este Youtuber con el nombre de iTowngameplay DIGITALIZE, él cual ha sido completado a principios de este año 2016. Este juego cuenta las aventuras de iTownGamePlay, dentro de su ordenador, donde deberá luchar contra sus Creepypastas, personajes de FNAF, y nuevos rivales que desean conquistar el mundo digital y real. Este juego cuenta con 3 episodios, y una secuela conocida como iTowngameplay REDIGITALIZE, el cual ha sido finalizado a mitades de este mismo año. Ambos Juegos Son GRATUITOS Y puedes acceder a ellos mediante el sitio de Gamejolt de los mismos. Maxi's Productions, con más de 10 años de experiencia en RPG MAKER, esta desarrollando un nuevo titulo conocido como YOUTUBERS GALAXY. Este juego no sólo tendrá nuevas aventuras de iTownGamePlay sino que el desarrollador, permite que los usuarios se registren dentro el juego para compartir experiencias junto a este Youtuber. Una idea muy innovadora, y que sin duda tiene mucho potencial. Para más información del tema, te invitamos a contactar a Maxi's Productions para conocer detalladamente todo este tema. La pagina de juegos Inkagames.com que se encarga de desarrollar juegos point and click en flash, empezó el desarrollo de la serie Youtubers Saw Game en la cual un muñeco malvado conocido como Pigsaw (parodia de Jigsaw de la serie de peliculas Saw) capturaba a Youtubers gamers con el objetivo de hacerlos jugar su juego macabro donde un paso en falso podria ser fatal para ellos. El primer juego se tituló Town Saw Game donde el malvado muñeco capturaba a Town para jugar su malvado juego con el objetivo de rescatar a su Pato-Gallina. En el juego Town tenia que enfrentarse a villanos como El Hombre Morado de Five Nights at Freddy's, Venom (quien en realidad era MYM ALK4PON3 poseído por el simbionte), Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, Puppet, un duplicado animatronico de Town, entre otros. Y al mismo tiempo recibiendo apoyo de un fan elegido por el equipo de Inkagames a traves de un concurso y de Scott Cawthon el creador de Five Nights at Freddy's. El juego tiene como jefes finales a Slenderman y a Jeff the Killer. Town jugó el juego en vivo el 4 de noviembre de 2015. El equipo de Inkagames menciono en su pagina de Facebook que decidieron hacer el juego de Town primero como agradecimiento por haber jugado sus juegos Slenderman Saw Game y Hora de Aventura Saw Game. A finales de 2016, la pagina lanzó Youtubers Saw Game un juego donde Pigsaw capturaba a 13 YouTubers los cuales eran: Lele, JuegaGerman, Fernanfloo, Town, BersGamer ❤, ElrubiusOMG, Mangelrogel, STaXx, VEGETTA777, Willyrex, Alexby11, DrossRotzank y LuzuGames. En el juego cada YouTuber tenia que enfrentar situaciones en las cuales uno o mas enemigos podrian aparecer. En la parte de Town, este estaba parado en una plancha desde un edificio alto y en frente de el se encontraba Jeff the Killer. Entre ellos hay una linea roja la cual si Town cruzaba, Jeff lo atacaba. Al mismo tiempo un AnimaTowner elegido por el equipo de Inkagames tenia que ayudarlo a salir de esa situación. Town jugó el juego en vivo el 1 de Enero de 2017. En ese mismo directo Town introdujo a su gato lampiño Kyle. El 11 de abril de 2017, Inkagames anuncio en su Facebook la secuela de YouTubers Saw Game titulada YouTubers Saw Game 2: Puppet's Revenge, Town y German seran los unicos Youtubers del primer juego que van a regresar para la secuela y a ellos se les uniran Manolo TEVE Gamer, Rovi23, Lyna, Lili Cross y MoonKase. El Martes 30 de Mayo de 2017, Inkagames publicó el trailer del juego en el cual cuatro de los siete YouTubers protagonistas grabaron su propia reacción al saber que fueron secuestrados por el muñeco malvado. A diferencia de juegos anteriores, el sprite de Town fue actualizado y en el viste su gorro insignia que usa desde el 16 de Junio de 2015. Contenido en su canal Town sube mucha variedad a su canal, ya sean vídeos de juegos random, Juegos "Happy", Vídeo-Reacciones, Vídeo-Juegos.Exe, Five Nights at Freddy's, entre otros juegos. Desde la salida de los juegos de Five Nights at Freddy's (FNaF), Town ha subido mucho contenido de este juego a su canal, ya sean teorías, rumores, juegos fan-made (creador por fans), test, Top 10 Curiosidades, entre otros. FNaF es uno de los juegos favoritos de Town, por eso lo sube tanto a su canal. También, hace poco, realizó una serie con su primo BersGamer en "Roblox", un juego multijugador. La idea de esta serie (que aún no tiene nombre) será convivir con los subscriptores de ambos, AnimaTowners (como Town llama a sus subscriptores) y los Fuckoneros (así dice Bers a sus suscriptores). Tras la salida de Town Saw Game, en algunos sábados, Town juega en vivo algun otro Saw Game desarrollado por la pagina Inkagames.com. A pesar de que Town Saw Game habia sido con el que Town comenzó la serie de Saw Games, este ya habia jugado dos Saw Games titulados Slendeman Saw Game y Hora de Aventura Saw Game aunque estos no fueron en vivo, algo que no se volvio a repetir hasta el gameplay de Bart Saw Game 2 publicado el 2 de Febrero de 2017. Frases frecuentes * ¡Gustaaa! * Pato-Gallina * Niños malos * ¡Jolín! * ¡Ostras! * ¡Aahhh! (Gritos) * ¡No Gusta! * ¡Oh my gatito! Saludos y Despedida Saludo dice lo siguiente... "Hola a todos, y bienvenidos a TownGamePlay... Vuestro canal de terror y diversión, bienvenidos a... (Aquí dice el juego que está jugando). Despedida dice : "No olvideis tocar el like, comentar lo que os ha parecido y subscribios para mas terror y mas diversión, que os quiero mucho un abrazo y hasta la siguiente ...Animatowners" Curiosidades *Fue bautizado el 22 de diciembre. *No dormía casi nada cuando era un bebé, por lo que dicen él era un "niño bueno". *Le encantaba bañarse siempre y cuando tuviera juguetes en la bañera. *El se refiere a su hermana como su mejor regalo. *Aunque en sus vídeos suene muy feliz, en realidad es una persona con bastante carácter. *No sabe componer música toda ella la saca de una pagina web, pero aun así ama componer la letra de canciones. *Cuando cocina todo lleva aceite de oliva. *Considera que los animales tienen los mismos derechos que los humanos. *Respeta los gustos de todas las personas. *No le gusta bañarse en invierno,y cuando lo hace en verano gasta mucha agua. *Su súper héroe favorito es Spider-Man. *De pequeño sufrió de bullying. *El casi no dice malas palabras. *Mide 1.80 m. Enlaces *Página de Facebook *Cuenta de Twitter: @TownGamePlay *Cuenta de Google+ *Canal de YouTube *Segundo canal de YouTube: Canal de Música Categoría:Youtuber Categoría:Gamer Categoría:Youtubers de España Categoría:Youtuber Famoso Categoría:Gameplays Categoría:Partner Categoría:Hombre Categoría:Español Categoría:España Categoría:Entretenimiento Categoría:TGN Partner Categoría:Canal de youtube